thelastrevolverfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gear Clockworker
"Hombre pecador... ahora, arrepiéntete." ''―Gear Clockworker '''Gear Chronothia' nacido bajo el nombre de Daeren Abaddon fue un asesino que trabajó para Père Noël con el nombre en clave VIII. Engranaje. Después de ser encerrado y abandonado en una cabaña en medio del bosque desarrolló un odio por sus padres que más tarde permitiría convertirlo en el Pecador Mortal de la Ira. También es una de las reencarnaciones de el Héroe Radiante. ---- ---- Personalidad Sobre todo, Gear es una persona bastante honesta, siempre dice y hace lo que piensa aunque eso a veces lo lleva a involucrarse en peleas con incluso sus propios amigos. Es irremediablemente cabezón, cuando se le mete en la cabeza algo es muy difícil hacer que cambie de opinión, es también muy competitivo, siendo su principal meta destacar en todo lo que pueda, esforzándose al máximo en todo lo que hace. A pesar de su trabajo como asesino, realmente tiene un carácter muy sociable, alegre, bromista y perezoso a veces, pero puede ser serio y responsable si la situación lo requiere, también tiene un gran sentido de la justicia y del liderazgo ya que es una persona muy decidida y fuerte mentalmente. Es realmente difícil que odie a alguien aunque tiene graves problemas de ira pudiendo realizar ciertos actos en caliente de los que luego se arrepiente. También puede resultar un poco misterioso al ocultar su vida en Père Noël a los demás. Personalidad (Niño) Cuando era pequeño, él era un niño muy alegre, amable e ingenuo, como cualquier otro niño. Aunque al quedar encerrado y sólo en su casa, fue olvidando lo que era el amor y gran parte de su pasado mientras enloquecía en silencio. Perdiendo completamente la fe en la humanidad. Personalidad (Asesino) Consumido por la ira y el deseo de venganza provocado por su repentino abandono, Gear se volvió insensible a la muerte desde una temprana edad, fuerte, frío y despiadado aunque muy leal a Père Noël. Sin embargo, tras conocer a Eirika y recuperar la ya perdida fe en la humanidad, ésto sólo la mantiene con los miembros de Père Noël o mientras ejecuta sus misiones como asesino. Apariencia física De complexión atlética, es un joven bastante alto. Tiene los ojos azules, y el pelo castaño, el cual siempre lleva corto y algo despeinado. Él lleva una camiseta de asillas negra bajo una chaqueta de un color azul muy oscuro con un tono más claro por la parte superior. También lleva unos pantalones vaqueros y unas deportivas negras con algunos detalles en azul. En la cintura acostumbra llevar la funda del revólver aunque usualmente evita llevarla para mantener en secreto su participación en Père Noël. En la mano izquierda lleva un reloj de pulsera con el cristal agrietado y con las manecillas marcando las once y treinta y dos permanentemente. En muy contadas ocasiones se le puede ver con la máscara blanca con líneas en rojo que le robó a VII. Destripador. Gustos Sus colores favoritos son varias tonalidades de azul y su comida favorita sin duda es el flan de huevo. Le encanta estar al aire libre en días despejados y pasear por el Bosque de Eldoh o por cualquier otro lugar. También le agrada escuchar música Vocaloid, los videojuegos, deportes, dibujar y escribir relatos. Habilidades Como asesino en Père Noël es experto en el uso del revólver que le entregó I. Santa. Igualmente también sabe desenvolverse en combate cuerpo a cuerpo gracias a su buena capacidad física y posee un talento mágico heredado de su madre aunque nunca lo aprovechó. También tiene una puntería excelente y grandes reflejos. Se le dan muy bien actuar, como los . También conoce muy bien los mecanismos internos de un reloj y se le da bien repararlos. Relación con otros personajes Mayrana Salmhofer: Madre de Gear. Gear la vio como un referente mientras crecía y veía en su persona la orientación en la vida. Ma también educó (y muy bien) a Gear hasta que desapareció de la vida del joven. Gear amaba mucho a su madre, tanto que no podía imaginar que fue abandonado hasta que se lo dijeron los gemelos invisibles. No recuerda mucho de ella porque era muy joven. Piko: Quinto regalo de cumpleaños de Gear, es un Ziz trató de liberar cuando fue encerrado en su casa pero regresó a él con comida. Después de eso todos los días Piko le traía comida y así pudo mantenerse con vida durante los años de cautiverio. Gear lo apreciaba muchísimo porque durante mucho tiempo fue su único amigo a causa del aislamiento del chico, y Piko también lo hizo, demostrándole gran lealtad. Gemelos invisibles: Son Las voces de dos gemelos que Gear empezó a escuchar cuando fue abandonado. Ellos atormentaron a Gear diciéndole que sólo fue abandonado por su madre. actos ilegales, mantuvo una gran fidelidad hacia él como I. Santa e hizo sin rechistar casi todo lo que éste le ordenó. Desde que se unió a Père Noël, él le proporcionó una buena calidad de vida en la mansión del adinerado juez, sin embargo; no se conocían mucho el uno al otro. Tras disparar a Eirika y descubrir toda la verdad, todo la ira que tenía acumulada fue volcada en su jefe. Eirika Glassred: Gear la conoció bajo el árbol del milenio, a pesar de que sabía que ella era del lado de la justicia se enamoró de ella, pidiéndole a I. Santa que más tiempo libre para poder estar juntos. En The last Revolver ambos inician un romance que empieza en primavera, se consolida en otoño para acabar en invierno de ese mismo año destrozándolo completamente. Galería POP Trivia Conceptualización y Origen *Su nombre en inglés significa "Engranaje" y su apellido es una mezcla de dos Dioses del Tiempo (Chrono y Thot), en referencia a su relación con los relojes. **Sin embargo, está mal pronunciado porque cuando Gear se lo inventó era muy pequeño y no sabía hablar inglés. *Su nombre de nacimiento, "Daeren Abaddon"; es el mismo que el escritor usa para nombrar las reencaraciones del el Héroe Radiante), como es el caso de Gear. **Éste nombre es el mismo que el nombre de usuario del escritor en la gran mayoría de sitios web, aunque no siginifica nada. **Su apellido sin embargo, proviene del ángel bíblico del abismo que se dice que llegará en el apocalipsis para sentenciar al mundo. ***También el nombre que usa de reemplazo proviene del nombre de usuario del escritor, con la diferencia de que éste sólo lo utiliza en el Foro UM, sitio en el que se publica SSP; y no proviene de ninguna parte en particular pues simplemente se le ocurrió. *Fue creado con los mismos rasgos que el escritor del FanFic pero luego se le añadieron un par de cualidades para adaptarlo mejor a la historia y a su nombre. Éste mismo proceso se utiliza con las demás reencarnaciones. *El pseudónimo que Gear utilizó durante la Guerra Civil de Marlon, "Némesis"; es el nombre de la diosa de la venganza en la mitología griega ya que cuando lo emplea se está vengando de su padre. *Su pseudónimo como Master of the Hellish Yard está conectado al caso del Infierno en la Mesa de los Pecados Capitales. Curiosidades *Hay muchos casos en los que a Gear se le asocia con el número 8. Empezando por el número que se le atribuye en Père Noël. *Su nombre lo sacó del reloj que siempre lleva puesto pero el nombre acaba teniendo relación con él de muchas maneras distintas. *El hecho de que Gear no mantuviese su nombre original es paralelo a lo que le ocurrió al escritor al registrarse en Foro UM, el sitio web en el que se publicaría SSP originalmente. Ambos se vieron obligados a cambiarse de nombre al primero que les pasa por la cabeza. *El nombre de Gear si se pronuncia como debería ser es un homófono de la palabra alemana "Gier", que significa "Avaricia", su padre es el Pecador Mortal de la Avaricia. *En la mitología romana, Invidia es atribuida como el equivalente a Némesis y es el nombre en Latín para el Pecado de la Envidia, su madre en un principio iba a ser el Pecador Mortal de la Envidia. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Pecadores Mortales Categoría:The last Revolver Categoría:Escape from the Witch Salmhofer Categoría:Judgement of Corruption Categoría:Miniature Garden Girl Categoría:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Categoría:The Lust of the Duke Sateriasis Categoría:HeartBeat Clocktower Categoría:Master of the Hellish Yard Categoría:Waiting for You